Ahmad 15-Noah 10: The Galactic Contest
The Galactic Contest is A crossover movie between Ahmad 15 and Noah 10. Plot Camera shows a Giant Spaceship with many spaceships and Pods heading towards it. Camera zooms in to its door revealing its Stadium-like Inside. An Announcer was talking on Air. Announcer: Welcome Everybody to the International Galactic and Ultimate Contest of Pure Smatrness! That's Long. Today, Like every million years, Aliens from across multiple Galaxies and Dimensions come here to either watch or participate! One of the Notable Contestants is... What do you feel today, Noah Segurason? Theme song! Announcer: What is your feeling today Mr. Segurason? Ahmad ran in. Oussama was confused. Oussama: I thought he was Interviewing You. Ahmad: He was. But I am late. Oussama: You have a need for speed. They and continued to the seats. Oussama: I want a First level ticket. Ahmad gave Oussama some money. Oussama: I am getting a Double Hot Dog. Want Any? Ahmad nodded. Oussama left. Suddenly, Fire Works filled the Skies. Camera shows Pyronites doing them. Talpaedians were playing Large Drums. Oussama rushed in. Splixsons filled the Place. Most of them had musical instruments. Splixsons: So no one told you life was gonna be this way Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A. It's like you're always stuck in second gear And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year but.. I'll be there for you When the rain starts to pour I'll be there for you Like I've been there before I'll be there for you 'Cuz you're there for me too... You're still in bed at ten And work began at eight You've burned your breakfast So far... things are goin' great Your mother warned you there'd be days like these Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought You down to your knees that... I'll be there for you When the rain starts to pour I'll be there for you Like I've been there before I'll be there for you 'Cuz you're there for me too... No one could ever know me No one could ever see me Seems you're the only one who knows What it's like to be me Someone to face the day with Make it through all the rest with Someone I'll always laugh with Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah It's like you're always stuck in second gear And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year... I'll be there for you When the rain starts to pour I'll be there for you Like I've been there before I'll be there for you 'Cuz you're there for me too... I'll be there for you I'll be there for you I'll be there for you 'Cuz you're there for me too... After the song was done. Talpaediana played quicker drums. A Sonorosian played the royal tone. Jack and Erika came with more food and snacks. They sat with Noah beside Ahmad and Oussama. The Musical Teams left and an Amperi (With A tie!) and a Glavanic Mechamorph stood in the middle of the Stage. The Mecahmorph Morphed his Hand to a Microphone. Mechamorp: Attention Please! I wish all the Signed Contestants go to the Stage. Many Species went there: Tetramands, Galvans, Cercubustrans, Nalijians and Galvanic Humanoids. Ahmad stood up and heard Erika. Erika: Good Luck Noah! Ahmad: (turns to Noah) Wait! Are you Noah? Noah: Yes, Wielder and Creator of the Matrix. Noah and Ahmad went to the Stage. There were "Chairs" with a red button in front of them. Glavanic Mechamorph: I am Sam of the Mechamorphes. Now, Mr. Buzz will check if you are cheating with his mind reading. And now. Question One! Who created our Species? Three buttons were pressed: Noah's, A Tetramand's and a Kinceleran. Kinceleran: Nalijian! (A "Wrong" Tone was heard) Tetramand: I was just pressing the button! It's Attractive! Some Tetramand guards took him to the seats and gave him a toy red button. A Giant Portal Opened in the middle of the Stadium. Ahmad activated the Ultimatrix. And Noah activated the Matrix. Ahmad: (Transforms) Fasttrack! I needed Arcticquana! Oussama: Atleast he covers your need for speed! Noah: (transforms) Bullet! What? Where’s Big Chill? Fasttrack and Bullet raced to the source. An evolved Vaxasaurian came out. He shot Heat seaking Missiles at Fasttrack and Bullet. They ran from it. Bullet was able to explode destroying it. While Fasttrack was still running, Bullet switched to Neo and shot the Vaxasaurian with his best shot. The Vaxasaurian wasn't affected at all! Ahmad was still suffering when a Large Blast melted the missile. He looked and Found Sugilite. The Vaxasaurian held Sugilite. He threw Sugilite through the place. Sugilite landed beside Ahmad. Ahmad: Sugilite! Shoot me with your best Shot! Noah: (Runs in) I am with you! Ahmad: Good. I need protection. Cut to the evolved Vaxasaurian]. He was destroying the Stadium. He held a Girl. Suddenly, Cannonbolt] was shot threw the Place. A light filled the screen and Ahmad Four Arms fell from it and crashed on the Vaxasaurian while Noah Jetray] flew away. The Vaxasaurian stood up and prepared to punch Four Arms. Suddenly, Noah Armordrillo landed, and spun at the Vaxasaurian super punching him to the Sky. Storm lit a Fireball and shot it in a High Blast throwing the Vaxasaurian deep in space. The Crowds clapped, whistled and cheered for the Heroes. Ahmad: (reverts back) We make an Awesome Team. Later, Ahmad, Noah, Oussama, Jack and Erika were waiting for the results. Announcer: And the winner is... A tie! Noah Segurason and Ahmad Saati. Do you want a rematch? Noah: Nah! We would like to share the prize. Oussama: How much is it? Announcer: A whole ton of Taedinite straight from the National Bank. The Team laughed. Camera zooms out to reveal the Vaxasaurian. He was alive swam in Space and Jumped on a Planet. THE END Characters *Ahmad *Noah *Oussama Matar *Jack Landis *Erika Landis *Sugilite *Announcer *Contestants *Tetramand *Kinceleran Villiians *Vaxasaurian Aliens Used By Unknown *Cannonbolt By Noah *Bullet (accidental transfomration; selected alien was Big Chill) *Jetray *Armordrillo By Ahmad *Fasttrack (accidental transformation; selected alien was Arctiguana]]) *Four Arms *Storm Allusions *Oussama kept saying that Ahmad has a "Need for Speed", which is also a name of a car racing game. Trivia *An interesting gag happened when both Noah and Ahmad selected Freezing Aliens and both got Speed Aliens that were useful when the Vaxasaurian shot heatseeking missiles at them. *Both the main characters are super smart. *It is unknown who used Cannonbolt. Both Noah and Ahmad had unlocked Cannonbolt. Some fans were thinking Noah was Cannonbolt since: *Ahmad said "I need Protection". Cannonbolt protected them both from the Shots effects. Though this could not mean Noah was Cannonbolt since Noah protected Ahmad as Armordrillo. *He may have used Jetray to continue Cannonbolt's Launch. Though this could be denied since Jetray was never shown to be accelerated. *It is revealed that Bullet was more powerful than Fasttrack. *Many species were shown including: Tetramand (Four Arms), Pisscis Volann (Ripjaws), Kinceleran (XLR8), Vaxasaurian (Humungousaur), Galvan (Grey Matter), Sonorosian (Echo Echo), and Splixson (Ditto). *The F.R.I.E.N.D.'s Theme Song was sang by the Splixsons. *Noah never reverted back on-screen in this episode. He wasn't also shown switching. *Ahmad and Noah's rivavelry is resolved when they discovered they needed each other. *This marks the 15th movie in Ahmad 15. And the 16th movie is confirmed to exist. Category:Crossovers